rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory Iguana
“''My best friends are the animals around me. They understand my feelings and help me out. Not something a human would do. '' ” —Ivory Iguana DarthxHurricane (talk) 21:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Personality Ivory is someone who lies often against people. Overall he can be calm, but when around animals he can't stop talking. Ivory only taks to humans that actually interest him. he doesn't really like humans in general, but he loves animals and even has one as a partner. Ivory doesn't really care about money, but he does like food. Therefore he eats a lot (when he can) , but he works out so he doesn't become fat. The types of humans he dislikes the most are the ones being selfish. Even though Ivory doesn't like humans in general he will still help persons that need help. He never liked the cold weather (neither his partner). Ivory is on bad terms with the police and is very careful when walking on the street. He used to steal things very often. Appearance Ivory is a slim boy with white hair that goes down his neck. He does look like a normal person, but he can sometimes be weird. His eyes have an amber color. In terms of height he is average to rather tall. He wears a black and white shirt that seems to be too small for him. Ivory also wears a blue jeans and keeps it up with a belt. Around his neck hangs a chain probably something he just found lying around. He is always seen with a white iguana who has also amber eyes. This iguana rests on the shoulders of Ivory. Ivory is not really muscular, but not weak looking either. On his back are his Divine Power Swords Backstory Ivory doesn't have a family, not a family of humans at least. He always considered animals to be his family. Since he was a kid he lived on the streets searching and stealing stuff that was useful to him. He always had his DPS, even he doesn't know when he actually got them. Of course with all that stealing people started to know him around the city in a negative way. The police was always after him, but Ivory managed to escape every single time. He was very sly and stealthy. On a day when he was probably around 10 years old he found a white iguana. As far as Ivory knows he could always talk to animals and they are the only one who understand him. He became friends with the iguana. He called him Rex, simple and short. The people that knew Ivory started to call him Ivory Iguana. Ivory himself liked the fact that the people gave him a surname. One day when he was 17 years old a gang of ten people were roaming around that city doing bad stuff to the people. They even attacked the police. Ivory didn't mind and just did what he always did, but in the afternoon he encountered them in an old building just outside the city, Ivory was looking for food. The gang saw him and didn't hesitate to go and face him. They started to threaten him, but he simply ignored them and started to walk away. Suddenly a guy grabbed Rex by its tail away from Ivory. A switch turned on in Ivory's head. He drew his Chainsaw swords, the Divine Power Swords, and defeated the gang without much effort. The police came a few minutes later together with a few huntresses and huntsmen. The police arrested the gang, who weren't dead, and then tried to arrest Ivory. Just when he wanted to make his escape he was told to stop by a huntress. For some reason he didn't understand he didn't ran away. The huntress admired his skills offering him to come to Beacon. In the end Ivory accepted the invitation. Weapon Ivory's weapons are called the Divine Power Swords or DPS for short. Found by Ivory when he was young even though he can't remember how he found them. These swords are powered by dust and work at a rather high speed. On the bottom of each sword it has a strong handguard for protection and defense. The handles of the Divine Power Swords can become longer and attach to each other, but that is not necessary. He can also make the handles longer, but attach them to each other and jsu tuse them as extensions. They also emit electricity when a button on the handle is pushed in. If you get hit by it while the button is pushed in then it's like a small lighting bolt hits you directly. They are good dual blades for going on the offensive since they're not good for defense. The user can slash away in a rapid succesion. The handles are made out of metal, but it has isolation around it so the user doesn't electrocute himself. Creator's Notes *Ivory is the hard white substance, a variety of dentin, composing the main part of the tusks of the elephant, walrus, etc. *The weapons are inspired from dual blades in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character